1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping part for connecting electric wires, comprising a conducting body substantially in the form of an overturned L.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the technical sector relating to electrical connection devices such as terminal strips, connection boxes and the like to use terminals able to be mounted on associated supports and to provide frontal access to the means—normally of the screw type—for retaining the electrical connection wires which form the electric circuit.
It is also known that said means for retaining the end of the electric wire are normally formed using so-called sliders which are movable in a direction perpendicular to that in which the wire is inserted, upon operation of a screw which recalls the slider which grips the wire between the slider and a counter-plate extending parallel to the wire and able to ensure electrical continuity of the circuit inside the device.
Known alternatives to these sliders moved by a screw include wire clamping parts formed by a resilient plate which is deformed by means of compression in order to allow opening of a slit and insertion of the wire into its seat; once insertion has been completed, the plate is released and, returning resiliently into the rest position, ensures clamping of the wire against the counter-plate and electrical connection.